Bolhas de Sabão
by AnRoc
Summary: Hiatus
1. Presente

**Bolhas de Sabão.**

**Capitulo 1. Presente**

A pequena lâmpada no tecto era a única fonte de luz para toda uma imensa sala. Era um local bastante escuro e, um tanto ao quanto, mórbida, até mesmo para um escritório de um advogado.

- Pode repetir o que disse? É impossível… - Kagome lançou a mão aos cabelos negros, em desespero – não é possível - repetiu.

- É como lhe disse senhorita Fukuda – o advogado afirmou, movendo na mesa uns papéis, de maneira a que Kagura pudesse ler claramente o que lá estava escrito. - O testamento tem uma única, e exclusiva, herdeira, Takahashi Rin.

- Mas, e eu? Eu… ele, ele não pode… pode? Eu… - A mulher alta e de curvas perfeitas, vestida elegantemente, sentou-se e pegou no copo com água que o advogado lhe dera previamente. – O meu pai já não estava bem, nestes últimos meses, ele já não estava bem… – Kagura fez uma pausa - antes de morrer nós tivemos uma pequena briga, sabe? – Deu um sorriso sem graça, uma pequena lágrima dava sinal no canto do seu olho direito – Mas eu e meu padrasto nós dávamo-nos muito bem, e eu sempre o vi como um pai para mim… um pai… um pai de verdade… Esta situação toda é… é incrível… é impossível…

- Sinto muito, senhorita Fukuda. – O advogado levantou-se da cadeira e Kagura repetiu o acto, seguindo ele até a porta de saída.

- Uma última pergunta – disse – A minha irmã, quero dizer, a Takahashi Rin, é menor de idade, tem apenas 16 anos, não pode usufruir ainda do dinheiro da herança, não é assim?

- Até ela fazer 18 anos a herança estará a cargo de um tutor. Esse tutor será o parente mais próximo da menina. Ele terá de ficar encarregado dela, tomar conta dela, morar com ela…

- E vocês já sabem quem será o tutor?

- Sim… já tivemos a confirmar o parentesco da menina, agora só falta entrar em contacto com a pessoa em questão…

- Nem pensar! É impossível! – O homem de 24 anos, desviou ligeiramente os óculos da face, para dar atenção à madrasta, furiosa, parada à frente da sua secretária.

- Sesshoumaru, hoje é dia 24! São 15 horas e ainda estás aí, com a cabeça enterrada nesse entulho de papéis. Foste dormir hoje a casa por acaso – fez uma pausa – Oh! É claro que não foste! Ficaste aqui neste escritório a noite inteira!

Sesshoumaru não se deu ao trabalho de responder à madrasta, colocou os óculos novamente na face e voltou a dar atenção aos seus papéis. Era um homem de poucas palavras, defendia o "pouco mas eficaz", e para que é que ele iria responder, se a madrasta á partida já sabia a resposta? Não fazia sentido.

- Sesshoumaru! Ouviste o que eu disse? Tens que sair desta empresa! Vai para casa, toma um banho bem quentinho, e depois vens festejar a noite de natal com a tua família! Não vou permitir que passes o natal aqui como no ano passado!

O empresário não desviou o olhar dos papéis. Izayoi suspirou, não havia maneira de demover Sesshoumaru dos seus afazeres. Admirava que ele fosse tão aplicado e conseguisse se abstrair do mundo que o rodeava. No entanto, como _mãe _sentia que tinha falhado. Ele sempre fora um solitário, preferia livros a fazer castelos de areia, preferia estudar a sair com os colegas, e de á uns tempos para cá passara a preferir o trabalho à família.

- Sesshoumaru, filho, eu vou embora. Mas fica em aberto o convite para o jantar. Aparece sim? E…se não apareceres… – Izayoi colocou uma pequena caixa perfeitamente embrulhada com um papel de cor prata e um laço dourado. - Feliz Natal.

- Feliz Natal. – Disse secamente. Estas duas palavras serviam como uma afirmação: ele não iria à festa.

Izayoi voltou a suspirar e saiu do escritório.

Ayame, secretária de Sesshoumaru, bateu à porta do escritório do patrão. Rapidamente Sesshoumaru deu permissão para que a ruiva entrasse, e ela assim o fez.

- Pedi para não ser incomodado, Ayame. – disse rispidamente Sesshoumaru, não se preocupando sequer em olhar a secretária.

-Peço imensa desculpa, senhor Taisho. Mas… são 19 horas e… hoje é dia 24…. e a minha família…. Bem, no natal há sempre um jantar…

Sesshoumaru não entendia porque todas as pessoas ficavam tão agitadas quando o calendário marcava dia 25 de Dezembro. O trabalho não parava, o país não parava, o mundo não parava, então porque todos tendiam a ignorar o trabalho que havia para fazer… por causa de um dia que intitulavam ridiculamente de _natal_.

Queriam todos festejar o nascimento de Jesus? Santa paciência! Jesus nem sequer havia nascido no dia 25 de Dezembro! E nos dias que correm, poucos são os que acreditam em deus! Então porque comemorar essa data? _Ridículo_.

Finalmente Sesshoumaru levantou a cabeça, para olhar para a secretaria que estava completamente assustada.

- Pode-se retirar – ordenou ele friamente.

- Mas senhor Taisho… eu não queria que me interpretasse mal, eu… peço imensas desculpas!

- Não me pediu para ir comemorar o natal com a sua família! Então faça o favor de desaparecer… amanhã também pode ficar em casa…

- Mas…

- Volte daqui a dois dias… considere isso umas mini férias antecipadas.

**Alguns minutos depois…**

O barulho ensurdecedor do telefone a tocar desviou a atenção de Sesshoumaru do trabalho.

Rapidamente olhou enfurecido para o objecto… como é que era possível que sempre que ele estava começando a concentra-se no trabalho havia sempre algo para o distrair! Odiava quando isto acontecia! Mas que raio! Será que o mundo podia parar de estar contra ele? Se sim, obrigado.

Decidiu ignorar o telefonema, seja quem fosse podia mais era ir se **#censurado#**… enfim…

Porém a porcaria do telefone não parava de tocar… e tocava e tocava e tocava… a cabeça de Sesshoumaru já estava a ponto de explodir!

Se fosse Izayou chateando-o mais uma vez acerca da **#Censurado#** do jantar… então ela podia bem ir-se **#Censurado#**

- Empresa Taisho, boa noite. – Respondeu ao telefonema, irritado, e com a voz mais assustadora e fria possível – Oh! – Mudou de tom rapidamente - Sim, Sesshoumaru, o próprio. Sim? Takahashi? Faleceu? Sim…. Hm… sim sim entendo. Herança? Filha?

…

…

…

- SOU O TUTOR DE QUEM?

**Continua….**


	2. Novidades

**Se poderem, visitem o meu perfil e votem nas fanfics que vocês gostariam de ver postadas no futuro.**

**Bolhas de Sabão.**

**Capitulo 2. Novidades**

- _Não há erro nenhum, senhor Taisho_ - repetia exasperado pela bilionésima vez, o advogado, do outro lado do telefone.

- Mas não _É_ possível! – Sesshoumaru passou a mão pelos seus cabelos de cor prata, gesto que sempre repetia quando não conseguia controlar uma situação, e isso, nunca ou raramente acontecia. Se alguém estava a tentar pregar uma partida a ele, tinha errado no dia, era natal, não dia das mentiras, o dia 1 de Abril já ia bem longe no calendário. - Veja bem – Sesshoumaru respirou bem fundo, e mais calmo, tentou novamente explicar a situação em que se encontrava - Eu sou um empresário, entende? A minha vida passa pelo trabalho! Eu não poderei ter a meu cargo uma… uma…uma pirralha!

_- Como já lhe expliquei Senhor Taisho. O senhor é o parente mais próximo que a menina tem. A sua mãe era prima em segundo grau do senhor Takahashi, mas como a senhora, infelizmente, já não está entre nós… você é a única família que lhe rest , a par do senhor não há mais ninguém que se possa encarregar dela. O senhor Takahashi deixou no testamento um valor monetário…. Significativo, muito significativo, por sinal. _– Sublinhou o advogado - _Se o senhor não ficar o tutor da menina Takahashi, receio que ela acabe por ir para uma instituição e o dinheiro vá para o estado._

Ora bolas, pensava Sesshoumaru. Entendia muito bem as consequências caso não aceitasse este negócio. Sim, via este caso como um negócio de trabalho, um negócio chato e que ele adoraria recusar, se pudesse. No entanto, tinha que pensar na empresa e no lucro que daria fazer um negócio e muitas vezes as suas vontades mais íntimas acabavam por ficar abafadas pela ambição.

O que se passava agora era a mesma coisa. Sendo um homem inteligente, compreendeu que se não aceitasse ser o tutor da pirralha, toda a fortuna da família Takahashi acabaria por se esvair, sem que a pirralha visse sequer uma moeda do que o pai havia trabalhado para conseguir. Jamais conseguiria ter o nível de vida a que tinha direito e que lhe pertencia. Uma vida de luxo, em que ela pudesse frequentar as melhores escolas, ter os melhores professores, comer da melhor e mais refinada comida, dormir num quarto digno de uma dama, cheiroso, confortável e _exclusivo_… havia uma infinidade de coisas de que ficaria privada!

Desde quando é que ele se preocupava com os outros? Ainda mais uma pirralha que ele nem conhecia!

Mas será que ele tinha o direito de a privar de uma vida melhor?

Dois anos até não custariam muito a passar… ou custariam? O advogado dissera que só seria necessário viver dois anos com a menina, depois disso o dinheiro já seria posse dela, e não correria risco de ir para o estado.

Havia uma coisa da qual Sesshoumaru tinha a certeza. Este seria, sem dúvida um natal inesquecível!

**(…)**

- Vai ser um natal Inesquecível, Rin! Anime-se! – Incentivava Kagura, enquanto acabava de dar os últimos retoques no penteado de Rin. – Você é uma Takahashi! Aliás, não uma Takahashi qualquer, você é A Takahashi, se é que você me entende. – Disse dando umas cotoveladas pequenas no ombro da irmã, para a animar.

- Muito obrigado Kagura! – Agradeceu Rin dando um abraço bem apertado na irmã - Não sei o que seria de mim sem você! Está a ser tão complicado lidar com isto tudo… - os olhos de Rin ficaram marejados -... a morte do papai, os jornalistas a quererem saber de tudo e a fazer perguntas cruéis. Essa festa chata de natal! Em que é suposto eu parecer muito feliz com a presença de toda essa gente que eu nem conheço!

- Mas tem que ser irmãzinha! – Afirmou Kagura quebrando o abraço. – E não quero ver lágrimas nesses seus olhinhos lindos! É natal! Você deveria de estar feliz! Bem, bem, bem! Vamos limpar essas lágrimas do seu rosto e vamos desfrutar da festa, está bom? – Kagura se inclinou, um pouco, para ficar mais à altura da irmã e poder ver, e limpar, as lágrimas do rosto da pequena.

Rin acenou levemente a cabeça indicando que já estava bem.

- Vamos? – Perguntou Kagura.

- Sim.

**(…)**

O relógio marcava as 8:18.

Para matar tempo, Kagome explicava, mais uma vez, como estava a ser complicado lidar com a gravidez, mas que tudo valeria a pena quando a menina nascesse. Por outro lado, Inuyasha, não contente, dizia ter a absoluta certeza de que o bebe era um menino pela maneira, profissional, segundo ele, com que o bebe dava os pontapés dentro da barriga da mãe. Inuyasha não tinha dúvidas de que o seu filho iria ser, no futuro, um grande jogador de futebol.

Quando, Sango, irmã de Kagome, e Miroku, primo de Inuyasha, eram confrontados com perguntas do casal como "e vocês, qual acham que vai ser o sexo do bebe?", "uma menina, não é?", "um menino, não é?", ambos preferiam abanar a cabeça em apoio e não se meter na briga do casal.

Izayoi, tinha todos os motivos para estar feliz, mas ver os minutos a correrem como uma flecha, a deixava muito amargurada e, a pouca esperança que lhe restava de que o seu filho aparecesse, se esvaia.

- Bem – disse Izayoi – Vamos J….

**#Ding Dong#**

Izayoi levantou-se rapidamente do lugar em que estava sentada e quase correu em direcção à porta.

- Sesshoumaru! Meu filho! – Exclamou Izayoi quando viu Sesshoumaru. – Você veio!

- Vim… mas será a última vez que virei a esta casa só. – Disse num tom calmo e sereno, entrando em casa.

- Não me diga que arranjou finalmente uma namorada – disse Inuyasha – Começava a pensar que você, irmãozinho, era gay!

- Deixe de dizer besteiras Inuyasha – Repostou Izayoi.

- Meu filho… como assim você não vem mais só? – Perguntou intrigada.

Todos os presentes dirigiram a sua atenção para o membro da família que acabara de entrar.

- Eu vou ser pai…

-** PAI? **– Gritaram todos em uníssono.

**Continua…**


	3. Verdade

**Se poderem, visitem o meu perfil e votem nas fanfics que vocês gostariam de ver postadas no futuro.**

**Bolhas de Sabão.**

**Capitulo 3. Verdade**

Uma semana se tinha passado desde aquela maldita chamada telefónica!

Cada dia, cada noite que passava Sesshoumaru se arrependia mais de ter aceito essa proposta louca! Ele iria colocar uma criança na sua casa! Uma criança que iria querer mexer em tudo, sujar tudo! Bah… crianças eram como os animais selvagens, indomesticáveis!

O que raio lhe passara pela cabeça. Para aceitar ser tutor daquela menina! A cegonha nunca lhe tocara à campainha, graças a deus! E o seu instinto paternal, de certo que não se havia desenvolvido ainda. Como é que ele iria cuidar de uma criança?

Estas duvidas todas que Sesshoumaru tinha na sua cabeça já estavam a começar a afectar a sua vida profissional, mal conseguia se concentrar… e não era só culpa de estar sempre a pensar neste assunto… ultimamente, ele estava a ter uns sonhos! Alias, uns pesadelos! Eram perturbadores e macabros.

Eles começam sempre normalmente, o Sesshoumaru estava no seu escritório, trabalhando, e depois a caneta que ele estava usando para assinar os documentos parava de funcionar… então ele ia buscar outra à gaveta da sua mesa… só que quando ele puxava a caneta, começavam a sair bebés por todo o lado, pela gaveta pela janela pela porta… diziam "papá! Papá!"… e os papeis começavam a voar…! Ok, vocês já perceberam a ideia, certo?

Era demasiado perturbador pensar nisso! O corpo de Sesshoumaru tremia todo só de imaginar. E atenção: raras eram as coisas que faziam ele tremer.

Desviou as cobertas que antes aqueciam o seu corpo e saiu da cama onde estava deitado. Rápidamente olhou para o relógio que estava na sua mesinha de cabeceira. Marcava as 04:52. Uma boa hora, pensou Sesshoumaru.

Dirigiu-se ao armário e vestiu uma roupa confortável, ia correr um pouco para o parque. Ele precisava de aliviar o stress que estava sentindo, e não havia nada melhor do que isso do que fazer jogging pela manhã!

Quando regressasse, tomaria um longo banho, para repousar e limpar as ideais! Por fim, iria vestir o seu fato, perfeitamente engomado, e iria para o escritório!

Sim, parece um bom plano.

**(…)**

- Rin, minha Irmã. Durante alguns dias eu preferi não falar deste assunto consigo, mas acho que já é altura de termos uma conversa muito séria. – Disse Kagura, com um tom sereno e quase maternal. Colocando as mãos nas costas de Rin, para poder conforta-la.

- Kagura! Eu não quero dar entrevistas! Eu já disse a você que odeio esses sujeitos!

- O que eu quero falar contigo não tem nada haver com esse assunto – Cortou Kagura – Oiça o que eu tenho para dizer e não me interrompa! Se você ouvir tudo de uma vez vai ser mais fácil…. Entender! – Kagura olhou para Rin, para perceber se ela estava disposta a ouvir sem interromper.

- Continue… - disse Rin mais calma.

- Bem, como você sabe, meus pais morreram quando eu ainda era pequena, e o seu pai cuidou de mim desde então.

- Sim, eu sei mais porque você está me dizendo isso agora?

- Deixe-me continuar. Como eu não sou sua irmã de verdade, não me foi permitido ficar com a sua custódia.

- Como assim? Mas…

- Não me interrompa por favor! – Repetiu Kagura um pouco exaltada – Eu não posso ficar com você! – Kagura engoliu a seco e se levantou da cadeira onde estava e começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto - O parente mais próximo que você tinha era uma prima em segundo grau que o seu pai tinha. No entanto, ela também faleceu… Mas ao que parece você tem um primo… O nome dele é Sesshoumaru Taisho! O dono da empresa Taisho! E a partir de amanhã você vai ter que ficar com ele.

- COMO? – Gritou Rin, se levantando abrutalhadamente da cadeira – Como podem fazer isso comigo? COMO VOCÊ PERMITIU ISSO? PORQUE NÃO FEZ NADA? PORQUÊ?

- Rin! Tenha calma! – Disse se dirigindo à irmã e lhe dando um abraço bem forte – Vai correr tudo bem! Eu lhe asseguro! Vendi o apartamento que o papai me tinha oferecido e comprei um novo bem perto da casa da família Taisho! Eu prometo que nada de mal lhe acontecerá! Eu prometo!

- Promete! Como você pode prometer algo assim? Desde que esse inferno todo começou você já me prometeu uma infinidade de coisas! Você prometeu que o papai ficaria bem! Você prometeu que nada de mal me iria acontecer! Você prometeu! – Gritou, dirigindo-se à porta de saída do quarto.

- Onde você vai Rin?

- Vou dar uma volta por ai! Preciso arejar!

(…)

Gotas de suor escorriam pelo seu rosto, o cabelo antes perfeitamente apanhado, agora estava todo desconjuntado e algumas mechas molhadas estavam praticamente coladas ao seu rosto e a tshirt, agora tinha algumas manchas de suor.

Sinceramente, Sesshoumaru nunca na sua vida tinha feito uma corrida tão perfeita como hoje. O sol começara a dar os primeiros sinais de vida à momentos atrás, mas a brisa era fesca e gostosa… perfeita para fazer exercício…

Agora o que ele precisava era de beber água! Ele tinha a garganta completamente seca…

Procurou por um chafariz, ou bebedouro como queiram chamar, e, quando o avistou, foi em direcção a ele… depois de beber agua ele iria descansadinho para casa… cumprir o resto do plano que tinha estipulado…

(…)

Rin acordou ao sentir a brisa fresca congelar os seus ossos, abriu primeiro um olho e depois outro… Onde raios é que ela estava? O que ela estava fazendo ali, deitada num banco de jardim…?

Esfregou freneticamente os olhos e olhou ao seu redor… Memórias da noite anterior começaram a surgir… Ela estava falando com Kagura… e depois Kagura lhe dissera que ela teria que morar com um homem que ela não conhecia… depois ela tinha ido dar uma volta pelo parque da cidade… sentara-se um pouco para pensar e depois… acordara ali… ela tinha passado a noite ali?

Olhou desesperada para o relógio, eram quase 7 horas da manhã! Ela tinha dormido ali! Ela tinha passado a noite ali!

De repente um levo tremor percorreu o seu corpo, não era um arrepio de frio, era de medo. Ali deitada, sozinha e indefesa durante a noite… alguma coisa podia ter-lhe acontecido! Podiam ter roubado ou… ou… ou outras coisas mais horríveis!

Querendo afastar essas más ideias da sua cabeça levantou-se e começou a correr desalmadamente…

Estava tão apressada e de tal maneira desesperada, que não reparou no homem que estava a andar, calmamente na direcção oposta à dela…

Isso… adivinharam, Rin só que alguma coisa a atingira quando sentiu o seu rabo embater no chão. E vamos dizer que não fora uma pancada nada bonita…

- Você não vê por onde anda garota? – Gritou, alguém, que Rin nem sequer era capaz de ver quem… levou as mãos rapidamente ao rosto... as lágrimas já começavam a brotar nos seus olhos… porque tudo estava errado na vida dela? Porque nada corria bem?

- Ei… está chorando? – Rin olhou para o portador da voz. E ela podia jurar! Jurar! Que aquele era o homem mais belo que ela já tinha visto em toda a sua vida!

**Continua…**


End file.
